Keep Believing
by Santos J. Black
Summary: My take on the IPOD Challenge.... some songs are just too short to write something good enough!.... JISBON


**IPOD Challenge**

**Author: Santos J. Black**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Wake me up when September ends – Green day**

AS he stood in front of his family's graves, he couldn't stop to think that he just wished all this was a dream. A big and ugly nightmare, from where he could wake up any minute; wake up to his daughter's screams of joy as his wife threw cookie dough at her, to the insistent barks of their golden retriever as he tried to follow his hyperactive daughter around the house… to his wife's kisses as she ran a hand through his golden curls as he fell asleep with his head on her lap.

Soft steps made him look up from where his eyes had been staring at, only to see his boss and probably best friend, Teresa Lisbon, standing a few feet from where he was standing. He couldn't help but smile at her as she rested her back against a tree giving him his space.

"I guess is not as terrible nightmare as I thought it is…" and with a last soft touch to the top of his daughter's headstone he started to make his way to his best friend, a true happy smile on his face.

**You are the music in me. HSM 2  
**

Lisbon couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she heard Jane start trying to outsmart Rigsby, not that it took much on his part. A smile tried to escape her mouth, but she was able to control it… though if the look on Jane's face meant anything, he had caught her.

She wondered if he truly knew how much he meant to her, how much this simple moments made her forget some of the worst ones in her life… as if this stupid moments, with what she considered her family had started to erase, one by one, all those terrible ones that had made her who she was today.

"We have all met before," the totally unrelated statement from Jane made her finally burst out laughing.

**Home- Michael Bublé**

Lisbon sighed as she entered the cold building that she had to call home. Home was suppose to be where her heart was, so that meant her home was in London where her youngest brother, Marty lived since he had put his heart on playing soccer; or in New York where her middle brother Jay worked as a anthropologist in the Natural history museum… or even in Rome, where her twin Mark, was currently since he had taken his vows almost ten years ago.

But the closest home she had was barely ten minutes drive from where she was, but truth to be told she was scared as hell to admit it… she wanted to go home, home to the gorgeous blond haired blue eyed man that was sleeping in her office couch.

**La vie Boheme B- RENT**

Jane grinned as he saw Grace and Lisbon make a face at Rigsby as he practically ate everything on his face without chewing. This was something he truly enjoyed, and that if he was true to himself he wouldn't change for anything… a slow night out with his friends, his family.

**My lover's gone – Dido**

Lisbon looked over sadly at the couch that used to be in their floor and now resided outside Minelli's office. It was a symbol of what they had lost, of who had gone away, of who had deserted them. She couldn't help but feel the need to cry every time she stopped and looked it over. She missed him, all of them did; but it was different… she never had a chance to tell him what she felt, she never had the chance to confess what she had wanted to since a long time ago.

A heavy hand on her shoulder made her look up, and was met with Cho's stoic but warm eyes. He understood, and a part of him hated him too for leaving them like that. With a small smile and a nod she left the Asian man and moved to enter Minelli's office.

"Can I have my couch back?"

**I'd lie – Taylor Swift**

He was good at lying, that was obvious. No one could read him like he read everybody else, and he was thankful. He didn't wanted them to know that he knew exactly what perfume she liked to wear, or the fact that she was proud of her three brothers even if she never talked about them. He didn't wanted them to know that he knew she loved dogs, but never had the chance to take care of one; that she had the most amazing green eyes he had ever set his eyes one, and that he wondered if she wanted to have little boys with blond hair and green eyes.

He didn't want them to know that he knew exactly how she liked her pizza, or the fact that she hated with all her heart anchovies. He didn't want them to know that he was head over heels for Teresa Lisbon, but he was too scared to show her; too scared to let himself feel completely again only to be in the position of losing it again.

**Thank you for loving me – Bon Jovi**

The first thing he felt when he recovered consciousness was the feeling of someone running her hands over his blond curls. With surprised he lifted his head, only to look directly onto Lisbon's green eyes. Without saying a word he put his hands around her and brought her as close as he could, her arms moving to hug him back.

"I'm alright Jane," she whispered as she put her healthy hand in his curls once again, her casted arm going around him as best as she could. "It was too close," he whispered into her hair as he continued to clutch her to him.

"But I'm here, alright," he had finally allowed her to lie back again in the hospital bed, though moving to sit beside her in her bed. "I thought I was going to lose you," her sad smile had him move to put his hands on her cheeks, looking into her green eyes trying to make her understand.

"You won't, it's alright." He moved closer, and he felt as she started to blush. With a last grin he finally moved and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing kissing my sister?!"

**Obvious – Westlife**

Lisbon laughed as her little brother told her of one more of his adventures as he sat beside her in the couch, an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. "So…" Lisbon cringed as she knew what his question was going to be, "Thos blond man…"

"He's a friend," she answered quickly. Her brother's loud laugh made her grin; she had never been able to hide her feeling to him for some reason. "Too obvious?"

"Too obvious…" he hugged her to him once again, "Though he's just as obviously smitten with you, if I may add."

Her smile was all the answer he needed.

**Inconsolable – Backstreet boys**

His breathing was hard and he felt his heart beating as quick as if he had been running a marathon. The clock showed that it was a little over 2 am, and he couldn't help but reach for his phone and with a shaking hand press the number 2 long enough to connect the call he wanted to make.

"Hello," was her sleepy answer and he finally felt as if he could breathe again. He heard her brother entering her room and asking what was it, but he just let out a deep breath as he tried to be able to speak. "I'm alright Patrick," her sweet voice called to him through his phone, and he felt tears in the back of his eyes.

"It was just a dream," he could hear her moving on her bed so she could talk to him as she tried to drift back to her much needed sleep. "I'm right here, and I'll see you really soon."

**These are the days - O-town**

"Dominic!" The black haired blue eyed five year old stopped midway in his way to the backyard as soon as he heard his mother's voice from behind him. "Wait for Sammy," Dominic rolled his eyes and ran back into the kitchen and stood besides his mother as she finished helping his twin brother tie his shoelaces.

"I love you mom," Sam said just as she was finishing, making her reach and kiss him in the top of his head, just before she drew Dominic into a hug and sent them on their way to the tree house her husband had built for them.

"I love you mom," she couldn't help but chuckle as she felt her husband's arm move to caress her very big six months old belly. "And I love you Mr. Jane."

.-.-.-.-.-

They were not the first 10 songs.... had to chose the first ten songs in English... hope you liked them....


End file.
